Graffiti
by fumioo
Summary: Jean saw Eren spray - painting a wall, with something offensive. Set in an AU, cop!Jean and delinquent!Eren. Warning : JeanEren (yaoi)


**Author's note :** well uh hello everyone! I know I haven't been typing out any fanfics lately (and no updates for Cameras and Threads, 'till now :'0 ), well it's because of school and uh yeah some stuff IRL. But here, have a dumb plot - less JeanEren porn. AU, cop!Jean and delinquent!Eren. I haven't written anything in _months,_ so my skill is getting kinda rusty. Figured i should do some warm ups ;v; This one is dedicated to marmar (yes u, u dumb dong). Haven't re – checked the whole thing for grammar errors and shit, so expect typos and shit like so. I'm just going to be editing this later (probably tomorrow), so I hope you guys can enjoy it until then! ;3;

* * *

"Eren."

Eren didn't stop, his back facing the cop, crouched in front of a brick wall. He held up one stencil board he already sketched and cut off with one hand, and with another he grabbed a small red spray paint. He shook the spray paint (the sound of it making him smirk), popped off the top and kept his breath still and even. He tapped his finger to the cap; one, two, three- Four times, before pressing it all the way and letting red paint spraying out from it, covering the stencil he made.

"Son of a bitch.", Jean breathed as he moved forward (just in time, Eren had just stood up), grabbing Eren by the shoulder and twisted his body, so that Eren turned to face him. Jean quickly let go of his shoulder and fisted Eren's parka, shoving Eren against the wall behind the boy. Jean could've swore he heard Eren's skull _crack_ from the impact. Eren hissed at it, but he shook his head and immediately flashed his annoying, smug, cocky grin he always wore. It was _disgusting_ to Jean. Well, alright. Maybe _not_ disgusting, but it was annoying Jean in a way he couldn't explain. It always did.

"What do you think?", the brunette taunted, using his head to motion at the graffiti. This close, Jean could smell Eren's breath. It smelled like coffee; maybe he drank one before doing this, staying up all night trying to come up with something to paint. This close, Jean could see Eren's eyes clearly. Teal - green, fueled with determination and cockiness. If not, just cockiness. He could see the smallest details of the brunette's face, details that you wouldn't even care about when you see him.

Eren's blabbering shook Jean out from his thought, "It's my latest masterpiece. Thought you should be the one I show first.".

Jean glanced at the graffiti, breaking his eye contact with Eren. The smell of the spray paint was still thick in the air. He assessed the drawing quickly and he decided that Eren was indeed a bit... _Talented, _at least his graffiti is pretty cool, judging from the esthetic side. The 'masterpiece' was mainly composed with red and black. There was an image of a boy (it was colored in red) holding a gun, and someone that looked like a police (well, the guy _was_ wearing a badge) with a 'bulls eye' mark painted on it's head. Not far from where the police, there are huge, blocky letters in red and some in black, saying : "Fuck the police.". _That's nice,_ Jean made a mental note about how blatant this brunette can be. He didn't really get the message, but he could guess the boy painted in red (which is a color used for targets) is attacking the attacker. Some kind of rebellion fuelled by sense of justice and bravery. _Or just plain idiocy_, Jean thought again. He redirected his gaze to the supplies the boy had used. A bunch of spray paint, a few markers to make small details, some spray paint caps (which Eren had arranged _nicely_ according to their sizes), a pencil, and a few stencil boards.

"Is it badass or what?", Eren nudged Jean's leg with his knee. Jean didn't realize his grip on Eren's parka had loosened, but he let it be anyway. If the boy wanted to escape, he would've shoved Jean _ages_ ago. Alright, maybe he didn't want to. _He's gotta playing something here,_ Jean thought. "It's bullshit.", Jean replied gruffly, letting his hands off from Eren's parka, "We don't attack civilians. He looked at Eren straight in the eyes, "It's _you_ who're the delinquents.".

The blonde grabbed Eren's shoulder, turned him against the wall and pushed onto the brunette's shoulder until his left cheek was on the wall. He pushed Eren's shoulder a bit too hard, making the boy wince. Glancing sideways, Eren could see Jean reaching onto the left side of his police belt, grabbing a pair of police handcuffs and slid Eren's wrist onto it, not being gentle with the process at all. "Don't move.", Jean commanded, even though he already handcuffed Eren, "Guess you'll be detained for a few days.". He leaned back a bit to look at his work (though all he could pay attention too were the small curves on Eren's hands), "It's the fourth time this month.".

But the thing is, this is _Eren_. He always found a way to turn things around. He could spot the smallest loopholes in Jean's actions, including this one.

Eren flashed Jean another one of his shit - eating grin, and Jean pretended he didn't notice. Jean _did_ handcuff Eren, but he didn't locked or restrained the movements of his right arm. And, his fingers. Eren decided to use Jean's 'mercy' against him.

Eren moved his hands towards Jean, and bent them upwards, giving Jean's clothed dick a squeeze; none too gentle. Jean quickly backed away; well, his lower body did. "What's wrong, Jean?", Eren looked at him with that recognizable glint on his eyes. Jean moved forward again, bent his knees and pushed them against the back of Eren's knee, so Eren wouldn't be able to do _something else_ he might've done. One mistake, though. The movement made his crotch move closer onto Eren's hand. Eren palmed Jean's crotch, and he felt Jean's dick hardening inside his slacks. "Ain't that hard to work you up, huh?", Eren commented, his tone teasing and Jean could've sworn he he heard him _smirk_.

At that point, Jean could just drag him onto his police car, and maybe take care of his small problem under a cold shower _later,_ without Eren's help. But instead, he chose to give up, letting Eren do the work. To what reason (or common sense, really; who in the sane mind would let Eren -fucking- Jaeger do it?), he didn't know for sure.

_So this is your game plan,_ Jean thought.

"F - fuck off-", Jean replied, voice low and quiet, resting his head on Eren's shoulder as he grind himself on Eren's hands. Eren's fingers moved, bent; accommodating Jean's need. Jean could feel a small bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead, dropping onto Eren's parka. Jean took in a deep breath and it felt somehow heavy, letting out a few grunts as Eren moved his hands even further onto Jean's backside, squeezing his ass. The action elicited a moan from the cop. It wasn't fair that Jean was the messy one, while Eren was there with his breathing calm and even, smiling at how his plan (did he plan this from the start? That bastard!) worked, barely making a sound other than a few amused chuckles. Jean decided that it wasn't fair, so he used his hand which was still on Eren's shoulder to turn Eren towards him again, crushing his lips against the shorter boy's.

Their lips melded _perfectly_, if it weren't for their harsh breathing. Eren had already swung his handcuffed arm around Jean's head, trying to pull the taller man towards him. Jean tried to focus on how to maneuver his tongue inside Eren's mouth, but the noises the other made is distracting, _awfully_ distracting. Their teeth clacked against each other's, but it wasn't all smooth and gentle to begin with. Jean tugged Eren's lower lip, putting it between his teeth, and Eren sucked in a deep breath. "You could've asked,", Jean left a mark on Eren's neck, liking how it looked on Eren's skin. "Instead of groping.", he continued, sucking the hickey he had just left. A moan left Eren's mouth and Jean tried to shut him up; with his mouth. _Could be put to better use,_ he thought.

Jean's hand were almost everywhere on Eren's body, touching wherever he could. One small touch on Eren's backside made the brunette shiver. "Heh,", Eren tilted his head backwards, his body arching against Jean's. "You know you wouldn't like it any other way.". Jean didn't respond, but he silently agreed.

Jean's badge clanked against the buttons of Eren's parka, and in that instant Jean was reminded of who he was.

"Change of plans.", Jean pulled himself from Eren. Eren sighed in disappointment as he felt the hands that were on his body taken away. _I'm a cop,_ Jean reminded himself as he dragged Eren to his car by the handcuffs. He tried not to mind the growing hardness in his pants, how uncomfortable it was to walk with it. Jean pulled out his set keys from his shirt's pocket, and pressed the button to unlock the car. He never thought it would be _this_ satisfying to hear the 'click' sound.

He shoved Eren into the passanger's seat, and slammed the car door next to the brunette. He walked to the other side of the car, opening the car door and seated himself on the driver's seat, plunging his car keys into its place and starting the car. The car engine roared (it was an old car, Sasha had told him to replace his car a few times in the past but Jean couldn't be bothered to do so), and the car vibrated softly. Jean buckled up and hit the gas and fixed his gaze on the street in front of him, trying not to think of how his pants feel _extremely_ uncomfortable right then. Eren didn't say anything until they were halfway to the place.

"What now, officer? You're going to drive me to the police station with a boner?", Eren teased, his head tilting to his left side. There was something about Eren's voice that Jean hated, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "How about letting me help you with it, officer?", Eren purred, fingers already pressing the seatbelt unlock button, unlocking his seatbelt. His hands moved to Jean's crotch, palming the other's erection before dragging his fingers lightly on the material. "I swear to God, if we crash to a tree or-", Jean sentence was interrupted midway by Eren's question, "Which means you're not refusing, are you?", he smirked, slender hands opening Jean's belt buckle and Jean's zipper.

Eren eyed Jean's tented underpants hungrily, a dark patch staining the red briefs. Eren tugged at it, and let it go, snapping it lightly against Jean's skin. "Ouch!", Jean cried, "Was that necessary, shit - face?". Eren said nothing in return, but pulled out Jean's erection. Cold air hit Jean's dick, and he hissed at it. He licked his lips at the sight of it, leaning over from his seat and licked the head curiously. Jean sucked in a sharp breath, "Fuck.", he cursed. Eren looked up at Jean, "I figured I should improvise.", before diving his head back down and licked at the underside teasingly, not mouthing Jean's erection just yet. "Fucking dammit.", Jean cursed, his mind fuzzy and he didn't know how the hell he didn't manage to hit anything under Eren's ministrations. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Eren's soft brown hair, he tugged Eren's hair, urging him to finish it faster. "Shit, just fucking hurry.", Jean protested, curses spilling out from his mouth. Jean parked next to a small run - down flower shop, somewhere he was sure that no one was going to walk to. Eren licked the tip before replying, "Alright, officer.".

Jean let his hands off of Eren and pulled a small lever under his seat, moving the driver's seat backwards. He pulled another small lever on the left side of his seat, letting him to bend his body backwards a bit. Eren moved from his seat to kneel between Jean's thighs, hissed as he bumped his head on the steering wheel. Jean's cock was in front of him, dribbling with pre - cum and was just _begging_ to be finished. Without further ado, Eren focused on Jean's cock. Slowly taking him in, bobbing his head up and down. Eren moved one hand up to Jean's erection, circling it with his fingers as he pumped Jean just in time with the movements of his mouth. Jean moaned, his nails scraping Eren's scalp as Eren took more of him in. Eren ran his tongue up and down the shaft, sucking Jean's erection and hollowing his cheeks. Above him, Jean was a mess; sweaty, mouth opened and muttering curses as he took in small, erratic breaths. Eren hummed against the flesh and removed his hand from Jean's erection to play with his balls as he took Jean deeper. Jean panted, shivering as he felt vibration along his length. Eren moved back up along the shaft, lapping his tongue on the slit and tasted more of that _delicious_ pre - cum, before going back down. Jean started thrusting his hips lightly, and Eren had to use one hand of his to hold Jean's hips down.

Jean licked his lips, marveling at how deep the other could take him in, as if the delinquent had no gag reflex. The delinquent's lips were red, coated with saliva and some pre - cum, and Jean liked the sight of it. When Eren sucked him deep into the hilt, it gave Jean a whole new meaning when he said Eren had a big mouth.

Then all of the sudden, that warm mouth was gone. Eren took his red lips off of Jean's dick (which was coated with Jean's pre - cum and his own saliva, and he damn liked the sight of it), a strand of saliva connecting the brunette's mouth and Jean's manhood. Jean groaned in disappointment, but Eren was quick to shut him up. He moved downwards, mouthing at Jean's balls. A jolt of pleasure travelled through Jean's body as he felt blood travel down south, biting his hand to keep himself from screaming over how good it felt. His self control didn't last long, he leaned down and yanked Eren's hair; making Eren tilt his head and Jean crushed his lips against him, darting his tongue into the other and biting the delinquent's lower lip harshly whenever he had the chance. Eren wasn't all bark with no bite (_literally),_ he repaid Jean with a bite to the blonde's lower lip. Eren had bitten Jean's lower lip so thought, the cop thought it was bleeding (nonetheless, he didn't have the mind to care about it).

Eren moaned into the kiss, and Jean took that as a sign for him to touch the other more. Eren was clawing against the fabric on Jean's back, as if he was trying to claw Jean's shirt off. After a while, Eren broke the kiss; a strand of saliva hanging between them. The car suddenly felt a hundred degrees hotter, so Eren took off his parka and his hand - me - down T - Shirt and threw it onto the back of the car. Jean decided to peel his blue - police uniform top off too, fumbling with the buttons with shaky hands. His mind was too fuzzy to focus on the buttons, so it took him a while. Eren was already tired of waiting and let out a frustrated groan, his hands moving up onto Jean's chest to help him with the buttons, almost tearing them off in the process. "You impatient little shit.", Jean snarled, "I had to sew them myself!". Eren grinned and 'tsk'd Jean as he popped the buttons of his pants and unzipped his pants, his hard dick springing forward after he slid his pants and underpants down to his ankles.

Eren moved forward and nibbled Jean's ear, gliding his warm tongue against the shell of the cop's ear. Jean tried to stifle his moan, but to no avail. He dived down forward, sinking his canines onto Eren's skin, where his neck meets his shoulder and left him another mark. "Bastard.", Eren panted, his hands forcing Jean to get closer, and eventually their lips met again.

The sweet sound of lips smacking against each other spurred Jean on, his hands snaked to a small compartment next to the steering wheel and opening it open, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Eager little shit.", Eren commented, breaking the kiss to seat himself on Jean's lap. He took the bottle from Jean's slender fingers and popped the cap open, dripping a generous amount of it on his hands.

Jean's hands were still when Eren's hands moved from his dick to his backside, to his asshole. Eren plunged one finger deep inside himself and moaned at how it felt; his inner walls squeezing his finger. Jean took a deep breath and bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. The cop moved forward and bringing his hands to Eren's dick and stroking himself lightly, mouthing over Eren's nipple as he did so. Jean's action amplified Eren's moans, and Jean rewarded Eren with a sharp bite to the brunette's nipple, before moving on to its twin. _He has no shame_, Jean thought as he peppered kisses down onto Eren's chest, leaving marks on his way back up to Eren's neck. Maybe Eren did, but he was too lost in pleasure to have remember it.

Jean moved backwards, letting his mouth off Eren and admired the sight in front of him. Eren's skin decorated with marks colored in purple Jean made, Eren's eyes glazed with lust, sweat dripping down Eren's chest, leaving the skin glistening in its trail… Jean picked up the disbanded bottle of lube and squirted the substance onto his hand, stroking himself loosely with the same hand at the sight of Eren inserting a second finger into himself. Eren started scissoring, then thrusting his fingers in and out. It didn't took him long or a third finger before Eren declared that he was prepared.

Eren took hold of Jean's cock, and aligned his hole with it. The brunette grunted as he seated himself balls - deep onto the other. Jean didn't move, he let the other adjust himself. Instead, he kissed the marks on Eren's skin and whispered him things like, "I'm going to fuck you hard, until you come so hard, can't even remember anyone's name but me.". Eren then started to move himself, and Jean did too. Jean's hands were on Eren's hips, thrusting upwards experimentally, trying to find the right angle. Eren clutched onto Jean by his back, "Sh - shit! D - deeper!", he cried, wrapping his legs around the cop's back. Eren was practically bouncing on his dick by then. Jean then hit the right angle, and Eren moaned when Jean hit his prostate. "Ahng,sh - shit!", he cried out. Jean grunted, managing to say, "Eren, ah, fuck, you feel so _good.",_ before crashing his lips against Eren again. Jean grunted, and Eren moaned into the kiss, "Keep your pr - promise.", he breathed. "Make me come hard.".

There was no sound, other than the sound of lips against lips, skin slapping against skin, panting of breaths and grunts, and moans filling the air. Eren used one hand to pump himself as he felt the spring in his stomach getting tighter and tighter. "I'm gonna c -come- F- fuck!". Eren felt his body twitch before he came hard, rope after rope of white hot come spurting out from his member, smearing both their abdomens, the cop's name spilling out from his mouth like a prayer. Jean felt Eren's ass clench down _hard_ on his dick, and that sent another jolt of pleasure up Jean's body. Jean's breath hitched, "Sh - shit, Eren, I'm- I'm going t - to-".

A few shallow thrusts was all it took for him to follow Eren, his come coating Eren's inner walls. He smashed his lips against Eren hungrily, as if he was about to devour those red lips of the brunette's. He felt Eren clench again when he came, squirting some of his come onto the car seat. Eren heaved his body weight onto Jean, the two said nothing as their bodies basked in the afterglow. Eren then released his legs from Jean's back and pulled himself out of Jean, "Was that enough to pass me off?". Jean groaned, slowly regaining his old self back, "I might consider.", he replied gruffly, rubbing his sore throat. Eren seated himself on Jean's lap, leaning closer to Jean's face, "Yeah, and? What do I need to do to ensure that?", he kissed the tip of Jean's nose. Jean's hands quickly moved from his sides to squeezing Eren's ass, Eren's body jolting upwards at the contact. "Another round, and I might think of it.", the cop grinned.

"You're still coming with me to the police station, though."

* * *

**Author's note :** well yeah that sucked but eh i can always edit it right? (eep no, not really)


End file.
